


Kneel to Your King

by onehellofabutlerx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Sex, Angst, Avenger Loki, Blow Jobs, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Dubious Ethics, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, King Loki, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Thor, Thor Needs a Hug, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Loki is king of Asgard, while Thor is banished to live on Midgard. Loki comes down to visit his "brother", but not because he misses him... Because he has a power trip ego, and wants to rub his victories in Thor's face... Among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deaded_blush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my good friend Plavkovie, on dA. I asked her to give me a prompt and she did: Dominate king Loki, visits Thor on Midgard. -Found it when I was going through my old secondary dA account, forgot I wrote it given its two years old now... But thought I'd save and transfer it here, even though I'm a little better at writing now, its still post worthy.

"Thor." Loki's smooth voice filled the room, green vapor fading around as he appeared in Thor's kitchen.

"Brother." Thor dropped his attempt at cooking blatantly on the floor, his tone was the strangest mix of a happy surprise and flat mellon-collie.  
Another wonder that always fascinated Loki, as they grew up together. But it is not nostalgia of things past that brings Loki to visit Thor now, no its something much darker. That ever burning need to own Thor in every way. Somehow lying his way into Thor's throne wasn't enough, he still had that need to be better. Always the smarter and the prettier one over Thor, others recognizing it in Asgard wasn't enough over the years.... Somehow this deep seeded tribute in Loki's complexed mind, this proof of being on top needed to come from Thor himself.

"It's been so many years, I've really missed you brother. But I can never forgive myself enough to ask to return hom- I mean to Asgard. -How's mother?" Thor asked as he fought the urge to hug the slender man standing before him, starting to pick up the eggs that covered the floor Loki took a step closer.

"Fine. She's fine. Everything is better off." Glancing around at the less than humble flat the older inhabited. "That is... With me as king." He couldn't help rubbing dirt in a wound, a thin purse of lips graced his face, causing Thor to pause momentarily in his pathetic cleaning frenzy.

"Father would think so. -If he was still alive." The smallest hint of spite escape before Thor meant for it to.

"STOP CLEANING, YOU CLAY BRAINED OAF! Your KING, is present!" Loki's temper was always short, but even shorter with people farthest, and closest to his heart ironically.  
Thor raised his eyes to meet Loki's abandoning the dish rag, and pan to the floor.  
”What do you want Loki? Have you only come to mock?"  
"How dare you?! I merely came because... It no longer matters. Your insolence cannot go unpunished." His raven hair shook as he looked about the room for seemingly a murder or torture device.

"I'm sorry brother. Please forgive me... Have I not been punished enough?"  
"Apparently, you have not." Something cold took control now, being rage, clear and cold as a blade.

"On your knees!"

"Brother, I-"

"Now! Or I will summon my clones and have them do it for you - then put you to face full trail in Asgard! Public humiliation, sounds fitting does it not?"  
Thor's lips parted, but the words left him. If it be any other man (king or no) he would defend himself, his pride! Ever as damaged from years of Midgardians wear as it may be, somewhere under the stain and ruin was the golden sun. -He kneeled.  
"Good." The wicked grin returned.

Loki took several steps forward until he was standing directly over Thor, peering down at him like something of slight insanity... Or was it lust?  
"I will hone you for your tottering, bitch of Midgard." Loki snarled has he slipped his thin fingers in his submissives' hair, while with the other hand freeing his length.  
Thor had squeezed his eyes shut at the insult expecting the sure blow Loki would give to him, but instead fingers lacing his hair.

"Lift your head, and open your mouth quim!" Thor did so, keeping his eyes still shut the blow must be to injure his jaw, for speaking out of line. Of course, it was the bastard.  
But the small hole Thor made was doubled when Loki pushed his heavy and very hard cock fully into Thor's mouth, to the hilt. His eyes shot open, looking to a crazed Loki in utter shock and fear. He gagged, and for this Loki slapped his face.  
"Still! Or do you want mother to know what a little whore you are?" Suddenly fabricated images floated about the room depicting the blond, taking it bareback to unknown numbers of husky looking men.

All lies of course, but believable as the sounds they made. The images fueled Loki's flames but he vanished them with a wave, beginning to buck fiercely into Thor's throat. Seven or eight merciless hard strokes in Loki sharply pulled Thor's head back by the hair. Emitting a lude smacking sound, Thor grimaced slightly at the musky taste he only now realized. All fight had vanished, Thor looked truly beaten but Loki was only getting started.

"Disrobe." Loki said crossing his arms making a point of keeping his own clothes intact, all be it his voice was the smallest bit softer.  
Thor began removing his tan jacket leaving his white shirt in place.  
"I said disrobe. I care not to see your chest, remove your pants and get on all fours." He smiled "-like a good bitch."

Thor didn't expect this either, instinctively he began pushing as much of the shattered glass away from him as he could, then he pushed his jeans and briefs down. Shame for his rear was limited to his brother, they had seen each other naked many times before, but given never in such a manner as now. Thor's hammer hung thickly limp between his legs as he bent down to all fours as Loki had asked.  
"Turn around." Thor started back up to his knees to do so in the small space "I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD RISE!" back down on all fours he maneuvered his way facing away from Loki and towards the kitchen sink.

"...There is my prize. Ready for concurring." A slight pink arose from the beautifully full ass presented giving Loki an idea.  
Removing one of his leather chest belts he folded it in two, and began smacking Thor's ass with it. Red welts started to rise, but the only sounds emulating the room where the smacking of leather meeting skin. Thor did not utter a word, but tears began streaming his soft cheeks on the twentieth lash, while Loki grew impossibly harder at the sight.  
"I will make you cry yet, Thor." And with that he threw the belt down to the small dining table on the other side of them in the dim kitchen, and took hold the now very red bum.  
He rubbed the swollen cheeks in mock caress, then positioning himself to Thor's hole.  
"I will make you cry." He repeated.

Pushing in without any sort of lubrication, Thor indeed cried out. He's wheal could be heard for a mile, if he had neighbors in the isolated desert his little shack set in.  
"BR- LOKI! S-STOP! IT.. IT HURTS!" Thor bustled out pain blinding all points of reason, or fears of repercussion.  
Loki sped up slightly. "I know."  
A thin line of blood and sweat slowly built on Loki's length as he went, lessening Thor's pain considerably.  
"I want you to feel me. To feel ALL of me, and know I am your king. Your ruler. Your everything." The last bit came out with almost a purr and seemed to reveal more of Loki's emotions than he wanted. [Affection?]  
Whether or not Thor wanted to hear it, he did. Just a twinkly of something more than just defiling punishment, more than that... He heard something that he never knew was there. And odder still... Did he feel it too?

Before Thor had time to think more on it though Loki pulled all the way out and slammed in once more before spilling his hot seed inside Thor's entrance... Streaming down Thor's legs, the wet unforgivable reminder of what they were doing.  
Loki loosened his black nails from hip's he so passionately had grasped , sliding up to perch himself on the table above Thor.

"Your punishment is over." He said, now tired more than anything.  
Thor dropped his head Loki assumed in shame, but has he stood he saw the harden cock punished by lack of attention, but unmistakably roused. Thor boldly stood between Loki's legs and crushed his lips to Loki's.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Loki was shocked, but didn't show it.

"It won't be the last time." And with that, Loki vanished into nothingness...  
Leaving Thor behind in a mess of cum, blood, and frustration with a smell only belonging to Loki filling his kitchen.

The end.


End file.
